RWBY's Pro Mentors
by Ookami15
Summary: Beacon launches a new program where alumni professional Huntsmen tutor the current generation. Team RWBY is assigned to team MARB (marble), known for being both unknown, and going on missions that no one else would go on. They are crazy, dangerous, and unconventional to say the least. Eventual romance with Bumblebee. Y'all know me, yuri or crossover.


At Beacon there was a morning assembly. All of the students were gathered in the assembly hall, the same assembly hall they gathered in when their teams where announced. Team RWBY was located in the 3rd row. Ruby was confused as to what was going on, Weiss was diligent as ever, Yang's mind was elsewhere, and Blake was waiting for the assembly to start.

"What do you think this is about?" Ruby asked her team.

"I don't know Ruby, but we're sure to find out when it starts," Weiss answers, her voice showing hints of annoyance.

After a while, the assembly finally began. Ozpin stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Good morning everyone," Ozpin greeted. "I am sure you all wish to know why I called this assembly so randomly. Well I have exciting news for all of you. As you know Beacon has produced some of the finest Huntsmen and Huntresses in the world. Well we have now reached a new program I think all of you will be excited for. We call it the 'Home Tutor' program. We will have alumni Hunters personally train each team."

The entire assembly hall went crazy with murmurs of disbelief. Most of the students were actually quite excited. This was actually quite an opportunity, to be trained temporarily by a professional Hunter. It was a once in a life time chance.

"The training period will last for a good year. You WILL attend classes like normal," Ozpin emphasizing the will. There was a mix of awkward laughter and disappointed whines from the crowd. "However, in the beginning of the program you will have 3 months off from your regular classes," he added, winking at the end. Everyone in the assembly hall laughed at that.

Ozpin went on for a while about the more abstract concepts of the program, but team RWBY were talking amongst themselves.

"Guys this is huge!" Ruby quietly screamed with excitement.

"Yeah, this is actually something I'm really looking forward to," Blake added.

"Seems like we can get a lot of fun out of this!" Yang added with a sly grin.

"I don't want to hear anything out of you three!" Weiss shrieked in a hush voice. "We are dealing with professionals this time, and I mean real professionals. This is not like dealing with our professors, these are people who have the jobs we want! I do not want any of you to embarrass me, or yourselves when we meet them!"

"But I'm not embarrassing," Blake interjected.

"But you don't try to stop those two from making a scene!" Weiss countered.

"We don't embarrass ourselves that much," Ruby tried to defend.

"Oh, but you do!" Weiss argued.

"Hey that's a little too much Weiss," Yang interrupted. "Go any further, and I might have to do something."

"Guys something important is being said," Blake warned the rest of the girls. Immediately the rest of team RWBY turned back to Ozpin.

"You will be given a slip with who and where your tutors are," Ozpin explained. "You will have today to get acquainted. Tomorrow will begin your 3 month training period. Now everyone, I hope you have a wonderful experience."

Everyone got up from their seats and hustled out of the assembly hall. Team RWBY was trying to push through as fast as they could, too excited to wait.

(O)

Team RWBY were the first ones at the table with the information slips. After obtaining their slip they learned their tutor's team name was MARB, pronounced marble. The funny thing was though, that no one knew them. Most of the alumni were well known, famous amongst the academy through rumor and the professors using them as examples.

"Weiss you tend to know these things," Ruby started. "Do you know this Team MARB?"

"No I don't," Weiss responded. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Well I'm not surprised," a new voice answered from behind the girls. It was revealed to be Ozpin. "Team MARB is a very special team, and one of my favorites," he answered with a smile.

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Blake asked the professor.

"Well…I could. But that would ruin the surprise," he replied.

"Well that disconcerting," Yang added.

"What I can tell you though," Ozpin started. "Is that the team consists of a Lancer, Sniper, Assassin, and Monk, who have a real habit for trouble. In a lot of ways, they remind me of you four."

"That doesn't sound like us at all," Ruby protested, only to have her teammates stare at her with a look that says 'yes it does.' Ruby then bowed her head in disappointed.

After the exchange with Ozpin, Team RWBY continued on their way. According to their paper they were to meet Team MARB at one of the schools lesser known clock towers. It was a small one, standing at only six feet, in the middle of large patch of grass, with white lilies and lavender scattered around.

In front of the tower were Team RWBY's tutors. The first one to be noticed was the only female of the group. Her hair was a sort of midnight blue that edged on black.

Her eyes were a deep sea green that had a perfect balance of soft and sweet, and hard-boiled and malicious. She wore a deep blue sleeveless tank-top, arms warmers that went up to her elbows, and were a shade lighter than her tank-top, turquoise shorts that hugged her body to the knee, a sky blue sarong that opened in front and behind her pants, so in reality they only covered her thighs, and boots that went up the mid-section of her shins. On her pants leg was a symbol of two waves intersecting with a dorsal fin under them. She leaned on the front of the clock tower, her arms crossed, and a smile on her face. At her side was also a handle with a circular guard, and finger guard.

Next to her was a man. His hair was a deep maroon type brown, with traces of a dirty yellow, all wrapped up in a shaggy style. He wore a reddish, almost raspberry long coat, with big gold buttons on the right side, and epilates. He wore an opened buttoned down shirt that was a teal, and a very light sky-blue t-shirt under that. His pants were a deep crystal blue, and he wore deep red boots. On the back of his jacket was a stereotypical sniper's cross hair, but with the center being a diamond. Each of the lines of the cross hair was a different color of red, blue, and green. He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the clock tower. He had a sort of brief case type thing strapped to his back.

Next to them was another man. He had moss-green hair with two slightly curved ebony horns sticking out, indicating he was a Faunus. He wore an open lighter green gakuran jacket, with a closed white button down shirt underneath. He also wore a deep brown hakama, with black shoes underneath. Around his neck were the type of headphones that covered and clipped onto the ears, but didn't have a band that connected them. On his shoulder was a spiral sigil. He was crouching on the ground, standing on the balls of his feet. He had sort of a sharp mean look in his eyes.

The last person was another man. He had brown curly hair, and wore glasses under his brown eyes. He wore a two-toned jacket, with the chest area being black, and the sleeves being a pumpkin orange. His pants were black, and his shoes were brown running shoes. On his wrists were two grey bracelets. On the back of his jacket was a white symbol of a scorpion tail with two scorpion claws on each side. He leaned against the clock tower, his eyes closed.

Team RWBY was in wonder of the team. Well…not really wonder, but confusion. The team had a sense of danger to them, and a very unprofessional look to them. It was very reminiscent of the time they went on the mission with Oobleck, minus the danger.

"So, you guys are Team RWBY," the woman started.

"Um…yes!" Ruby replied with a stutter. She was off-put by the woman's nonchalant attitude. "I'm the team leader, Ruby Rose."

"I'm Weiss Schnee," Weiss continued in her most polite manner.

"My name is Blake Belladonna," Blake added, also in a polite manner.

"And my name's Yang Xia Long," Yang finished in the most casual way possible, wide grin and everything.

Weiss gave Yang the evil eye at her attitude, but Yang just ignored it. The mentors looked amongst each other.

"Well introductions are in order," the woman started, her smile getting even bigger. "My name is Marina Fields, leader of team MARB. Nice to meet you!"

"Name's Alexandrite Royals, just call me Alex," the multi-colored man greeted.

"I'm Rowan Hermit," the Faunas greeted. "Heya Hiya Niceta Metcha," he continued, only to slink back down, most likely from embarrassment.

"Baron Lacruse," the last one added. He however didn't have anything to add.

The four mentors in front of team RWBY were enigmatic to say the least. "All right let's get to the testing," Baron abruptly said. "I volunteer Rowan.'

"I second that," the one called Alex added.

"Oh, screw you guys!" Rowan screamed at them.

"Rowan, you will be the one to test Team RWBY's potential and skills," Marina stated, this time her voice a little more harsh than before, almost cold.

"Yes Boss," Rowan replied, without skipping a beat. It gave the members of Team RWBY whiplash how he could turn on a dime because of this one woman. This Faunas man was big, both tall and wide, and this woman who was a good couple of centimeters smaller than him was giving him orders.

"Oh, and Rowan," Marina continued. "20% okay."

"Okay," Rowan responded.

"Okay girls," Rowan started. "You will come at me in order of your team name. First Ruby, then Whis, then Blare, then Yin." The girls of RWBY starred at him.

"That's Weiss,"

"My name is Blake,"

"It's Yang," They all angrily quipped.

"Sorry, bad at names," Rowan apologized.

Ruby extended Crescent Rose to its scythe form, and got into her battle stance. Rowan himself got into a battle stance, which was similar to a karate stance, but his fingers were loose, and his index finger and thumb were extended.

"Come at me!" Rowan shouted.

Ruby burst towards Rowan, swinging her Crescent Rose when she was close enough. Rowan however, fell back, landing on his hands. He was now in a crab position. He repositioned his arms inward, shifted his weight onto them, and kicked Ruby in the stomach. Ruby was sent back quite a bit from the kick, but quickly recovered. She shifted Crescent Rose to its sniper mode. She fired several shots at Rowan, but strangely enough, he started spinning. He spun around, avoiding all of the bullets.

Ruby eventually abandoned sniping as an option, and went back to scythe mode. She swung Crescent Rose at Rowan several times, but he simply spun around and side-stepped to avoid the attacks. She went for a desperate measure, and used the set off a blast to increase the power and speed of one of her swing.

Rowan however, jumped over the swing. When he landed, he crouched down, and sprung towards Ruby, and proceeded to punch her in the stomach.

"Okay that's enough," Rowan said, retracting his fist from Ruby's stomach. She kneeled over, but she was fine.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed, already in her berserk mode. "Okay buddy, I'm next!"

Weiss wanted to go at the Faunus man like Yang, but restrained herself due to how powerful he seemed. Blake simply sat back, worried, but knowing she couldn't face him. Her instincts told her she would last.

"But that's not what I said," Rowan responded flatly. "Next was supposed to be Whisp."

"Weiss!" Weiss screamed.

"Sorry," Rowan responded.

"Doesn't matter, you hurt my little sister, you were supposed to go easy on her!"

"I was," Rowan responded. "I was at 20%, like boss said." Yang was taken back by this. He was holding back this much! It seemed like he was going all out.

"Rowan!" Marina shouted. Rowan turned his head as fast as possible, a clear depiction of fear on his face, on everyone's faces. Her shout was one that commanded obedience, and was rip with terror. "Dial it down to 15%."

"Yes Boss!" he responded as fast as he could. "Okay, next is Wise."

"It's Weiss!" she angrily replied.

"Hey I said I was next!" Yang shouted in anger.

"But you aren't," Rowan responded. "You are last. Next up is Weiss, then Blake, and then you."

"I don't care! You hurt my little sister!"

"But she's not hurt," Rowan responded. As he said this, Ruby got up on her legs.

"Ouch," Ruby whimpered. "That really hurt."

"See," he quipped, pointing at Ruby. "I'm only really serious when I have my headphones on."

Yang sat back, but was still noticeably angry at the man before her. He was strong, which was exciting, but she was still mad at him for hurting Ruby. It was different if it was controlled sparring, but this was impromptu, with no teachers to help out if it went too far. Yang could tell he was dangerous.

Weiss stepped up the Faunus man. She took up her stance, as did Rowan. She stood there for a while, analyzing him. She knew she couldn't rush in, and needed to keep on guard.

But as she was thinking, Rowan stepped up to her and tried to deliver an open-palm thrust. Weiss had spotted this and put up a defensive glyph just in time. When Rowan's thrust hit the glyph however, the glyph broke. He went in for another thrust, but this time hit her in the stomach. Weiss fell back, still conscious, but a little hurt.

"Next," Rowan said.

Yang was surprised by this. It only took two hits to bring Weiss down. This was 15%!

Blake was next. She went into her battle stance. With Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form, Blake went for a long range attack. Rowan raised his forearm to block. Gambol Shroud wrapped around the forearm, and Blake proceeded to reel Rowan in. She hit him with a fury of kicks that pushed him back. She shifted Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and fired a volley of bullets at Rowan.

Blake knew she couldn't let up on the Faunus man. She knew if she were to let up on the assault, she would be done for. As soon as she ran out of ammunition she shifted Gambol Shroud to its katana form. She ran up to him, and continued with a helm splitter strike. However Blake found that she couldn't continue the strike. She stopped mid-way through. It turns out Rowan had caught the blade in his hands, between his two palms.

Rowan proceeded to kick Blake back. "Okay that's enough," Rowan exclaimed. "Now it's your turn Yon."

"It's Yang," Yang replied. In her response, there was a small hint of excitement and rage.

"Oh my bad," Rowan responded.

Wasting no time at all Yang went in with a flurry of punches. Rowan was able to dodge every one of the punches though. After a while though, Yang got even madder than she was. She put as much power into one punch and threw it. Rowan was able to side-step the punch though. He then grabbed Yang's hair. Before she could freak out as she would normally would, Rowan smashed her into the ground, actually putting her head into the ground.

Everyone was in owe of this. Did he actually do that! Bury Yang's head into the ground.

"Dude, too much power," Alex commented.

"Not really, I just softened the ground," Rowan responded. "Well, now that that's over"— but before he could continue, Yang popped out of the ground, already in berserker mode. She landed several hits onto Rowan, before delivering a devastating punch to the face. A small explosion occurred, temporarily blinding everyone.

When the dust settled Yang's fist was planted on Rowan's face, but Rowan didn't seemed effected.

"Ohh, this one has spunk!" Rowan said to his fellow teammates. "I want to train her!"

"We'll talk about it later," Marina said with a giggle, amused by Rowan's enthusiasm. "Alex, I assume you're done with team RWBY's analysis."

"Yup," Alex replied.

Yang couldn't believe it. She put so much power into that punch and he seemed unfazed.

"Don't worry about it," Rowan assured her, as if reading her mind. "My specialties are my defense and regenerative abilities, you could hit me point blank in the face with a tank and I would only be mildly grazed. I am not even joking, that did happen once, ended up breaking the tank in blind rage."

Yang actually laughed at this, because it's something she would probably do.

Team RWBY regrouped and check up on each other. Everyone was relatively fine all things considered. They were amazed that one person was able to do such things to them, and that was only 15%.

"Okay got it!" Alex shouted. Team RWBY looked over to the multi-colored man.

"Ruby Rose," he started. "Strength: C, Speed: A, Defense: D, Precision: B, Range: A, Aura: C, Potential: A."

"Weiss Schnee," he continued. "Strength: D, Speed: D, Defense: B, Precision: B, Range: C, Aura: A, Potential: B."

"Blake Belladonna. Strength: C, Speed: C, Defense C, Precision: C, Range: C, Aura: C Potential: C."

"And finally, Yang Xia Long. Strength: A, Speed: D, Defense: B, Precision: D, Range: E, Aura: C, Potential: B."

Team RWBY were confused by this. "These are your states," Baron assured them. "E is the lowest, A is highest. Strength is your strength, defense is defense, speed is speed, precision is how accurate your attacks are, range is how far away you can be to hit your opponent, aura is how much aura you have, and potential is how much you can grow and improve before you hit a wall."

Ruby was happy about how many A's she had, Weiss was disgusted by how low hers were, Blake intrigued by how she had all C's, and Yang was also happy by how high on average they were.

"Now here's how it'll go," Marina started. "Each of you will be assigned to one of us for personal training for 2 month. After that month we will meet up again and do team training for the next month. The grouping is as such. Ruby you are with me. Weiss you will be with Alex. Blake and Baron. And finally, as per request, Yang and Rowan."

Ruby starred at Marina, and felt really good. She seemed really nice. She probably just had a commanding presence. She was happy also because she was female.

Weiss was hesitant about Alex. He seemed like an airhead, like he didn't care about anything. It wasn't that he seemed like a slacker, but that he didn't take anything seriously.

Blake immediately didn't like Baron. He seemed like he was the type to be cynical about everything. He had a mean aura. For some reason however though, she had a funny feeling going through her. What she didn't realize though, was that this was simply her on a sub-conscious level, realizing she was describing herself.

As for Yang, well she was excited. This man was interesting, he seemed fun, and he could probably make her as strong as he was. She was also itching to beat the snot out of him as payback.

It was the start of something truly beautiful.

 **(A/N): Well what do ya guys think? Now I will be honest, this is somewhat of a self-insert with the tutors being parallel to me and some of my friends. Guess which one is me and you get a cookie. Now I will not make them the center of the series, nor will I actually pair anyone with our characters. They are mentors for team RWBY, and nothing more. So tell me what you think, and I will make sure to not to make my characters too important or OP.**


End file.
